A known image recording apparatus is configured to convey a sheet by a conveyor roller pair while holding the sheet by a platen, record an image onto the sheet held by the platen by ejecting ink droplets from a recording head, and discharge the sheet having the recorded image by a discharge roller pair.
The known image recording apparatus includes a plurality of ribs disposed on the platen, a recording-sheet pressing plate, and a plurality of spurs. The recording sheet-pressing plate is disposed between the conveyor roller pair (including a sheet-feed drive roller and a registration roller) and the recording head with respect to a conveying direction. The plurality of spurs are disposed between the recording head and the discharge roller pair (including a sheet-discharge drive roller and sheet discharge spurs) with respect to the conveying direction.
The plurality of ribs extend parallel to the conveying direction and define grooves therebetween. The recording-sheet pressing plate includes a plurality of protrusions that protrude toward the respective grooves. The plurality of spurs are located in the respective grooves. While the sheet passes between the ribs and the protrusions, the sheet is pressed by the ribs and the protrusions in opposite directions. Therefore, the sheet is formed into a corrugated shape such that the sheet has ridge portions that are held by the ribs and groove portions that are depressed by the protrusions. The corrugated sheet is conveyed while the ridge portions are held by the ribs of the platen, respectively. After the sheet passes the platen, the groove portions of the sheet are depressed by the spurs.